Le noël du Arianne
by Zombie-snail
Summary: Alors qu'elles s'amusaient sur leur PC, quelque chose vint les déranger dans la nuit du 24


Coucou le monde !

Non je ne suis pas morte.

Oui j'ai été pas mal absente pendant le mois de novembre mais il y avait des petit problème, IRL et avec mon putain de PC... J'espère pouvoir être présente plus souvent _ en attendant voilà un petit Os sur mon couple yuri favori !

Disclamer : Aria et Ranne s'appartiennent a elles même et a l'autre et se font des bisous quand elle ne sont pas sur l'ordi, si si...

Un grand MERCI a ma Fille, Elena, qui a bien voulu corriger les vilaine faute de sa maman escargot, pour laisser maman lunette se reposer. Maman Jane est surcharger de boulot. u_u

Bref et sur ce :

Bonne lecture petit insecte en boule de neige.

* * *

><p>En Suisse, dans la soirée du 24, dans une petite maisonnette chauffée à bloc, deux jeunes filles côte à côte étaient sur leurs PC. L'une, qui avait de longs cheveux roux, se grattait le menton, réfléchissant à quelle réponse écrire au RP qu'elle faisait sur ALFDM avec ses amies, alors que la seconde, qui était légèrement plus petite et qui possédait une belle chevelure blonde, écrivait avec rapidité le nouveau chapitre de "Piraterie".<p>

Toujours concentrée sur son histoire, Ranne passa sa main sur l'épaule puis le cou de sa belle, qui eut un petit sourire attendri et pencha la tête sur le côté, profitant de cette main qui monta et caressa son oreille puis son crâne.

Ranne sourit à son tour et commença à taper de sa main libre l'idée qu'elle avait en tête.

Quand soudain, un bruit strident retentit, venant de la porte d'entrée.

Elles n'y prêtèrent pas attention la première fois, mais a la troisième elles relevèrent la tête de leur écran et, en parfaite synchronisation, lâchèrent un soupir. Elles se regardèrent chacune puis, avant qu'Aria n'ait le temps de parler, Ranne l'embrassa et se releva.

-Je vais aller voir qui c'est. Déclara la belle rousse sadique, qui remit son t-shirt en place.

Aria la remercia, puis reprit son écrit, tapant avec passion, tandis qu'un petit rire amusé s'échappa de ses lèvres roses.

Ranne sortit de la chambre et referma la porte avant de grommeler, entendant encore la sonnette, se demandant bien qui pouvait les déranger à une heure pareille.

Elle traversa le salon, jetant vite fait un coup d'œil à la cheminée, apercevant qu'il faudrait rajouter du bois pour qu'elle continue de chauffer.

Une fois arrivée devant la porte, elle l'ouvrit, se demandant qui s'amusait à doigter sa sonnette mais se tut en ne voyant personne.

-C'est quoi cette connerie ? des petits cons ?

-Voyons on ne dit pas de gros mots !

Elle arqua un sourcil et baissa la tête en direction du bruit. Elle fit de gros yeux en apercevant un lutin devant elle.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?

-Tu dois m'aider a sauver Noël ! Vite !

Elle soupira d'agacement.

-Ok, Elena m'a encore droguée*, voilà que je vois des leprechauns de merde !

-Mais je ne suis pas une illusion ! Je suis un lutin ! Et on ne dit pas de gros mots, vilaine fille !

Une veine apparut sur le visage de la rousse.

-Allez maintenant dépêche toi sinon il n'y aura pas de Noël ! hurla le lutin

-Ho vraiment ?

Elle eut un sourire carnassier et attrapa le lutin par le col avant de fermer la porte et de partir dans le salon.

-Mais lâche moi !

-Ta gueule, déclara une Ranne blasée, piquant le petit bonnet de l'être magique, qu'elle mit dans la poche de son short.

-Le Père Noël te punira pour tes insultes ! mauvaise fille!

-Ho, que j'ai peur! dit elle en riant avant d'ouvrir la vitre de la cheminée. Si tu le vois, salue Satan de ma part" déclara t-elle avant de le lancer dans le feu, refermant au passage la vitre, regardant avec amusement le lutin brûler et hurler peu a peu.

Lorsque le spectacle fut fini, elle sourit, passa une main dans ses cheveux et quitta le salon, retournant dans sa chambre, se rasseyant aux côtés de sa belle, qui pianotait toujours sur son ordinateur. Elle reprit sa place et termina d'écrire son idée avant de soupirer.

Aria termina d'écrire la sienne puis releva la tête et lui demanda :

-C'était qui ?

-Un lutin.

-Un lutin ?

-Un putain de lutin.

-Sans déc' ?

-Ouais.

Elle lui montra le petit bonnet, ce qui surprit la jolie pirate qui finit par la croire.

-Ok…C'était quoi son problème ?

-Il voulais que je sauve Noël.

-Ho. Tu en as fait quoi ?

-Je l'ai jeté dans la cheminée après qu'il m'ait traitée de mauvaise fille.

Aria la regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes puis l'enlaça

-Très bonne décision ! déclara t-elle avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Ranne la serra fort contre elle, savourant et participant au baiser de son amante.

Noël ? Elles n'en avaient rien à branler, tant qu'elles avaient internet, c'était tout ce qui importait.

End

* * *

><p>*(<em><span>note de la correctrice :<span>_ _Oé cé moi lol. J'ai mis des morceaux de champignons trouvés dans le jardin du Hippie sur les lèvres d'Aria, et quand tu l'as embrassée … niahahahahah. Ok j'arrête de spammer, rah c'est bon vous allez pas me voir pendant jusqu'au 2, si on peut plus rigoler ... lisez à nouveau maintenant_)

Ouai, pas de sexe. parce que je suis gentille. Vous inquiétez pas, je prépare un truc méchant dans l'ombre. niark niark niark. 3

Les filles sachant que vous n'aimez pas noël j'espère que cet os vous a plus xD /cœur/

Et au chères lecteur, je vous invite a me laisser une review, histoire de savoir ce que vous en penser / plein de cœur./  
>Bonne soirée<br>Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †


End file.
